


Cold Feelings

by zombie_honeymoon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki Gift Exchange 2019, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ficlet Collection, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot Collection, Prostitution, Sharing Body Heat, Tobirama mentioned, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombie_honeymoon/pseuds/zombie_honeymoon
Summary: Hashirama/Kakuzu one shot collection. Each chapter is it's own stand-alone ficlet.
Relationships: Kakuzu/Senju Hashirama
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	1. Broken Feathers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WrithingBeneathYou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrithingBeneathYou/gifts).



> My gift for WrithingBeneathYou for the Akatsuki Gift Exchange, I went with HashiKaku and hope you enjoy it!

Kakuzu woke to searing pain shooting through his body, and to broken, bloodied feathers surrounding him on the cement floor. Barely able to move, he turned his head to find a pair of dark eyes watching him.

“You’re awake. You put up quite the fight but you’re mine now.”

“Hashirama.” Kakuzu ground out as he attempted to push himself up off the floor only to fall back, face first and bit his tongue. He was weak, his reserve of chakra almost completely depleted. It was as he turned his head to the side and spat out a mouthful of blood that he saw the marks on his arm. 

Two black bands, he could feel the lingering burn from them. There would be matching markings on his other forearm.

“They give me control over how much chakra you to have. And right now, it’s hardly any.”

“I am aware of what they do!” Kakuzu snarled, though there was less bite behind it than he would have liked. To have been summoned and then shackled to this mere mortal, Kakuzu should have been able to kill him easily. He eyed the man, and swore, given the chance, he would kill him one day. Hashirama couldn't keep him forever.

“Good. Then you should also know you can’t harm me while you bear them.” Hashirama knelt and picked up a single feather, blood still dripped from the tip.

“Get to the point, why have you shackled me to you?” 

With a smile, Hashirama said, “Because I am in need of a demon of your ranking to take me down into the underworld to get my brother back.” 

“If he’s there, there’s no coming back. Dead is dead.”  
  
“He’s not dead, he was lured there and trapped.” Hashirama looked at a smear of blood on the floor, “His desire for knowledge lead him to places he should have stayed away from.” Looking back at Kakuzu, he continued, “Once you’ve helped me get him back, and he’s safely back home where he belongs, I promise to free you.” 

“And I promise the moment you release me I will tear you apart.” 

“No, I don't think you will.” Hashirama reached his hand out and without any hesitation, fear or disgust, let his hand fall to Kakuzu’s wings, and let his hand run over them lightly, “They’re not in as bad of shape as you must think…” He smoothed out several feathers, seemingly unaware of the sigh that escaped Kakuzu as he let his eyes fall closed. But Hashirama was very much aware, and was also aware of the way Kakuzu leaned into his touch. 

In that moment, Kakuzu knew this man was going to be more trouble than any before him, none had dared touch him with so much tenderness and care before. 

Maybe in the end, he wouldn’t be able to kill him after all. 


	2. Broken Feathers

Hashirama’s breath hitches in his throat as Kakuzu licks the whiskey off the inside of his wrist. A soft moan escapes him as Kakuzu closes his mouth over the sensitive skin and sucks. Slowly, Kakuzu moved up his arm, trailing his tongue, catching any last drops of whiskey along his way. His eyes are on Hashirama’s face, enjoying the way he twists and the noises he makes. 

Pulling away, Kakuzu moves to his neck where he nips and sucks, lifting long hair aside to give himself better access. His fingertips are rough and calloused, and he lightly brushes them against Hashirama’s neck, causing goosebumps to ripple across his skin.

In an instant Hashirama has Kakuzu on his back on the bed, a knee between his thighs, and he’s breathing hard. 

“Enough teasing, let’s do what I paid you to come here and do.” 

Kakuzu raises a brow. “I thought I was.”

“And now let’s get to the rest of it.”

“Impatient tonight. Fine.” Kakuzu hates that it stings, that he thinks Hashirama wants to get it over and done with as soon as possible. “If you’re going to want me to hold you again after, you’ll need to pay more. Nothing is free.”

“Agreed. I’ll pay. I want...” Hashirama hesitates, just the briefest of pauses, “I want you to hold me again after, yes. And I want you to kiss me during. And I want an extra hour.” 

Hashirama will pay him however much he has to, even though he knows it means nothing. He means nothing more to Kakuzu than extra money, enough to buy groceries between paychecks, gas for his car to get him to and from work, a cup of coffee if there’s anything left over. 

Hashirama wants to kiss him, wants to taste him on his tongue and leans forward, their lips barely brushing, and he wonders, as he presses his lips to Kakuzu’s, if he can feel it. If it really meant nothing, would it feel so good? Would there be that spark between them whenever their lips met? 

Kakuzu puts his hands on Hashirama, pulls him closer as he lets him kiss him, and it feels better than it should. And Kakuzu tells himself it’s because he’s being paid well, that he knows he’ll have some money to last him until his paycheck. It’s nothing more than that, he can’t dare to even hope because Hashirama isn’t like others and he can’t get attached, it would only hurt more than it’s going to when he stops calling him back. 

Hashirama is kind, treats him well, and makes him feel good. It could be worse. It _has_ been worse, others could be cruel. He’s gotten lucky with this one.

There’s definitely no more than that to it, and Kakuzu lets himself enjoy his time with Hashirama, it will be over sooner than he wants. 

And as Hashirama lays in the bed after, pulling Kakuzu’s arm around him and lacing their fingers, he wonders how much longer he can do this. He’s falling hard for a man he pays to pretend to care about him. Closing his eyes, he relaxes back against Kakuzu’s solid frame. He’s paid for his time, he will use every last minute of it. He’s surprised, suddenly, when a warm mouth is at the back of his neck, he hears Kakuzu inhale deeply before he relaxes against Hashirama, his breathing evening out as he falls asleep. 

It means nothing, Hashirama has to remind himself. He’s paying for Kakuzu to do this. Though a small voice in the back of his head reminds him that he did not pay Kakuzu to kiss him just then, or to fall asleep with him.

But it doesn’t matter, he decides. He’s hooked, and he isn’t giving Kakuzu up anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by a Richard Siken poem, I'm so sorry if he ever sees this...


	3. Cold Feelings

The rented cabin was dark, and ice cold. The blizzard had the roads shut down and knocked the power out. Hashirama stood next to the window, trying once again to get ahold of Tobirama but cell service was out, too. 

“He’ll be fine.” Kakuzu grumbled, “At least he’ll have a warm place to sleep tonight. Probably at some motel now.” 

“Unless he’s stuck on the road.”

“He’s not, he probably wasn't that far up yet. Besides, you really think he would stay put even if they told him to?”

Hashirama sighed and slid his phone into his back pocket, then shivered as he looked outside. Everything was covered in a thick blanket of white, the snow was coming down heavily. They had been lucky to have arrived just as the storm had hit, though they had driven separately. 

“Do we have firewood?” Hashirama asked, not turning away from the window. 

Kakuzu just grunted in response and Hashirama took it as a yes, if it had been a no, Kakuzu would have suggested he go out and find some. 

“We should get a fire going, it’s freezing in here.” He finally turned away from the window and Kakuzu pointed towards the door going out to the garage, indicating that was where the firewood would be. 

* * *

With the fire burning brightly, it gave some light to the cabin, and some much needed warmth. The two sat in front of it, a space between them that seemed to stretch out forever. Kakuzu had barely spared him a look since they had arrived. 

“What happened between us, Kakuzu?” Hashirama asked, his voice heavy. 

“We hooked up at a party, that’s what.”  
  
“It was years ago now.”  
  
“And it ruined everything.” Kakuzu told him bitterly, finally looking at him.

“I don’t understand why.”

Unable to hold back any longer, Kakuzu growled, “I was in love with you!”

“Oh.” Hashirama said so softly, and Kakuzu expected him to back off, didn’t expect him to move closer and ask, “And are you still?” 

Kakuzu looked up at him, and before he could ask what was wrong with him for asking that, Hashirama said, “Because I am. You hurt me, too, Kakuzu.”

With a wounded look in his eyes, Kakuzu stood, walked over to the front door and threw his coat on and left. Hashirama stayed where he was for several moments before going after him, only to stand on the porch, blinded by snow blowing into his eyes and not seeing Kakuzu anywhere. He had to be on foot, his car was still there, snowed in, and for a moment, Hashirama was glad, it meant he would be back. But in the next moment, he realized Kakuzu was hardly dressed for a walk in a blizzard and worried he would get lost, or worse, freeze to death.

* * *

It was night when Kakuzu came in through the front door, his cheeks dark from the cold, and his lips an unnatural bluish-purple. Hashirama watched as Kakuzu struggled with the zipper of his jacket as he made his way towards the fire. 

WIthout a word, Hashirama pushed his hands away and paused. They were like ice. Kakuzu had left without taking his gloves. And he had just stayed inside, waiting.

“I should have gone after you.” Hashirama told him, “Just like that night. I never should have let you leave like that.” 

He quickly unzipped and removed the jacket from Kakuzu and pulled him closer to the fire, and to him, covering his hands with his own.

“You’re going to catch pneumonia. Maybe that’s better than facing the fact that we hurt each other?”  
  
“Maybe.” Kakuzu said, his teeth chattering and he moved closer to Hashirama, both needing and wanting to be close, he needed the heat of his body. He had been a fool to go out like that, and to stay out, but he was hardly going to admit it. 

“Take… take these off. You’re too cold.” Hashirama let go of his hands and started to undress Kakuzu, pulling his sweater over his head, followed by his shirt. Soon, they were both stripped down to their underwear and wrapped together in a blanket by the fire. It took some time but Kakuzu finally began to thaw out, and Hashirama was sure he would push him away but instead he stayed where he was, his head resting against Hashirama’s chest.

“We both made mistakes.” Kakuzu said finally.

“Why did you come up here, you clearly haven’t forgiven me.”  
  
“I came because Tobirama asked me to, and because I’m selfish and wanted to see you.” 

“Look at me.” Hashirama said, forcing him up so they were face to face, “What do you say we try this again? Me and you. But this time we’re not at a party and we both know this is more than a hook up and you don’t sneak away before morning.” 

“I’d say…” Kakuzu searched his face, it was more than he had been expecting, but he wanted to try. He never had gotten over Hashirama, though he had attempted it several times with different partners. None could take his place though. Finally deciding that it was worth a shot, he leaned in for a kiss and let that speak for him but Hashirama pulled away with a laugh.

“Your lips are still cold, but at least they’ve got some color back in them.” Hashirama smiled and leaned towards him, “Still… I better warm them up for you.”

Relaxing at his words, Kakuzu let Hashirama warm him up the rest of the way as the fire popped and crackled beside them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, feel free to leave a comment, I love to hear from readers! :D


End file.
